Forgive Me
by TroyellaxJiley4evr
Summary: Troyella Oneshot READ PLEASE! R


-1**A/N Hey Yall here is a one shot about Troyella. Hope Yall Enjoy**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting at Gabriella's house cuddling and watching _A Walk to Remember._ When Troy's phone started to ring.

" Who is it Troy" Gabby asked pausing the movie and looking up at him.

"Its my mom" Troy said with a confused look on his face. That's_ strange mom never calls me when I am over at Gabriella's. Troy _ thought sort of worrying.

"Hey mom what's up?" Troy said getting up from the couch and going out on the balcony.

" Troy…..your dad…." Mrs. Bolton said sobbing.

" Dad what" troy asked really worried.

" I'm sorry Troy your Dad got hit by a Drunk driver and is severely injured" Mrs. Bolton said quietly while crying.

"Oh…..My…..God" Troy said almost speechless.

" What Hospital is he at" Troy asked while tearing up.

" Albuquerque Hospital. I got to go son see you soon, love you" Mrs. Bolton said hanging up.

Troy walked inside with a blank emotionless look on his face.

"Hon what's wrong" Gabriella asked coming up to him.

" Look Gabriella I got to go, I will see you later" Troy said sort of pushing gabby away and with that Troy grabbed his keys to his convertible and left without even saying I love you or kissing her goodbye.

What's wrong with him" Gabriella said sadly.

" I know I will call Chad, Troy always calls him no matter what!" Gabby said rushing to the phone.

Gabby dialed Chad's number.

"Hello" Chad said a little quickly.

" Hey Chad its Gabby, Do you know what's wrong with Troy" Gabby said a little worried.

" Yea his dad…..wait he didn't tell you first?" Chad said confusingly.

" NO HE DIDN'T TELL ME NOW WHATS WRONG" Gabby said frustrated.

" His Dad got hit by a drunk driver earlier today and he is severely injured at Albuquerque Hospital" Chad said.

" Oh..My..God" Gabby said without even saying bye she hung up and grabbed her keys.

Gabriella got into her pearl colored mustang convertible and started thinking _ I cant believe Troy wouldn't tell me, I thought we told each other everything._

**2 hours later at the Hospital.**

Gabriella got into the Hospital and asked for Mr. Bolton.

The nurse gave her the room number and she walked to the room not going in quite yet. She was listening to what Troy was saying to his mom.

**In the room with Troy and Mrs. Bolton with Mr. Bolton asleep.**

" Troy, why didn't you tell Gabriella about your Dad in the hospital" Mrs. Bolton said starring concerned at his son.

" the truth is mom, its just that I don't think Gabriella really understands the situation I am in and she really is annoying when ever something happens bad she always bugs me by asking me the same question if I'm ok or if I need anything, I really don't want her here" Troy said not knowing that Gabriella was standing In the doorway with a dozen daisies for his dad.

Troy and his Mom turned around because they heard someone walking in and thought it was the nurse or doctor but no it was Gabriella with a emotionless face.

" Gabriella…" Troy said wide eyed.

" Here Mrs. Bolton I bought Mr. Bolton these, I know there your favorite and I hope he gets well soon, Bye Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said with tears pricking her eyes walking out of the room.

" Gabriella wait!" Troy said chasing after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

" What else do you want to say Troy that I AM OVERREACTING ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION! THAT MY DAD DIDN'T DIE FROM A DRUNK DRIVER WHEN I WAS 8. WELL GUESS WHAT TROY! NEWS FLASH HE DID AND IF YOU REALLY THINK IM SO ANNOYING THAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME ANYMORE CAUSE WE ARE OVER TROY BOLTON.!" Gabriella said yelling and getting out of his grip running out of the hospital.

" How could I forget he died and how could I let her go." Troy said putting his head in his hands.

**Next Day at school**

Gabriella was at her locker rushing to get to her next class not wanting to talk to anybody. Too Late!

" Hey Gabs what's up" Taylor said.

" Troy is what's up!" Gabby said a little aggravated.

" I'm sooo sorry Gabs Chad told me what happened, He is a Jerk for saying that." Taylor said hugging Gabby.

" Its ok, Lets just get Darbus's class over with" Gabby said shutting her locker walking into the class, the last thing she would expect she saw.

Troy was sitting next to a Ashley the head cheerleader flirting with her.

Gabby looked at them , smiled and then whispered loudly on purpose to Taylor right In front of Troy " Hey look at that slut Troy is with" .

Troy was still angry at her for overreacting at the hospital yesterday.

" Hey Ash don't mind the selfish Bitch over there your not a slut" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"What did you call me Bolton!" Gabriella said starring at him.

" You heard me!" Troy said raising his voice a little.

" At least boys like me for who I am and not for popularity" Gabriella snapped back.

" Yea right Gabriella! No One likes you, all you are is a geek who has no life and who has NO FATHER BECAUSE OF A STUPID DRUNKDRIVER SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" Troy yelled and then pushed gabby down on the floor making her twist her ankle.

He saw the pain, fear and hurt in her eyes and instantly regretted what he just said.

"OH MY GOD GABS!" Taylor and Chad said running up to her.

Troy ran up to her but got held back by Chad " Troy Do Not Come Near Her!" Chad said yelling at him. Troy then just ran out of the class.

"Gabs are you okay" Taylor asked

" Yea I'm fine, I just want to be by myself" Gabby said running out of the class.

Gabby ran up to the roof just to think about things but didn't expect to see Troy sitting on the bench crying.

Troy looked up at Gabby "Gabriella" He said sincerely

" Troy Why, Why would you do that to me, Why would you say my secret to the whole class.?" Gabby said looking at the mountains.

" I'm really sorry Gabriella, I was hurt so bad by not being with you anymore and the stress im going through with my dad" Troy said taking her hand.

" I feel awful about and I hope one day you will forgive me" Troy said starting to get up.

Gabriella pulled him down and grabbed his hand.

" Troy I forgive you if you never do that to me again" Gabriella said with a smile.

" I promise on my life ,I wont do that again" Troy smiled.

Gabriella started to getting up pretending to leave

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down " I don't think your getting off that easy Montez" Troy said giving her an earth shattering kiss.

When they pulled up for air Troy said" So Montez would you like to be my Girlfriend again?",

"hmm…I will have to think about it" Gabby said pretending to think.

" Will this help" Troy said pulling her into another kiss.

"I guess I will" Gabby said kissing him.

Troy started to deepen it and the made out until the lunch bell rang.

**A/N Well that's the story. To the people who read my other story Mistakes By Kissing Nikki IF ya'll want me to do a sequel I NEED IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS.**


End file.
